


Late Bloomer

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Omegaverse, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: Genji's precious beta is actually an omega- one whose heat hits her like a freight train.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Can I pwease have some A/B/O with alpha!Genji and a fem!omega!reader? Maybe reader thinking their a Beta until they have possibly the worst heat in the history of heats? :3c

Everyone was acting weird today.

The alphas wouldn't look at you and the omegas wouldn't _stop_ looking at you. It was... weird. As a beta, you were fairly content to float through life not being noticed by either dynamic (with the exception being _your_ alpha), but the prior group was going out of their way to not notice you, and the later wouldn't quit. Numerous soft voices inquiring if you were okay, if they needed to call someone for you.

The concern was sweet but unneeded. Admittedly you  _didn't_ feel well, but you'd just started a new job. You didn't want to build a reputation as “that woman” who called out sick for every little thing. The only time that really flied was if an alpha went into rut, or an omega went into heat- and either they  _were_ the dynamic calling out, or it was their mate in need of attending to. You were fine, weren't you?

A few hours later and you assuredly  _weren't_ fine. Staggering your way to the bathroom, you could barely fling yourself into an empty stall. Why was it so hot? Everyone else seemed fine but the air was stifling you. Coughing up your stomach contents into the toilet bowl, you managed to pry yourself to the sink and clean your mouth out. 

You missed when the door opened. Jumping a foot in the air at the sudden presence beside you, it took a moment to realize it was one of the omegas you'd met earlier that week- one of the ones who'd kept watching you this morning. “You need to go home. It's not a good idea to be out in public like this when you're going into heat.”

“I'm not in heat. I'm a beta, I'm just sick.” The protest died off the further you spoke- you did _not_ feel good. It was hard to think.

“Unfortunately I think you're just a very, very late bloomer. It's not common but it's not impossible, either- and I'm guessing you're about to go through a bad one. Do you have an alpha?”

You hadn't been forthright with your relationship status at work- people tended to give you dirty looks when you said you were with an alpha. After all, why would one waste their time on a beta? Then there were the occasional jokes about “stealing” an alpha.

Genji was different. He loved  _you_ , not your dynamic or what you could give him or do for him.

“Yes.”

“That's one problem solved at least. Come on, I'm taking you home. You really shouldn't be here- everyone's on edge.”

That was a  _very_ polite way to say the alphas were doing their damnedest to ignore her despite their instincts, and it was setting  _everyone_ off.

Everything inside you seemed to have been building slowly over the past few hours yet the snowball effect seemed to be kicking in- now that you were starting to grasp what was happening to you, your body was kicking it into overdrive. Suddenly in no state to argue, you allow the (other, now, apparently) omega to lead you down to her car before she starts heading towards the stated address.

“Can I see your phone? What's your alpha's name?” she asks at a stop light, hand reaching out. You don't even think to question her- the heat was getting worse and now your body was reacting to it rather then just being mildly uncomfortable. You do, however, have to tell her the nickname you have his number saved under but then you're back under the influence of your heat. The urge to tear off your clothes is overwhelming, exasperated by the muffled sound of Genji, who's understandably alarmed and confused when someone else's voice is on the other end of your line.

Distantly you're aware of Cheryl (or was it Carol?) explaining what was wrong with you and that he needed to walk out the door and come home right now.

At some point the pair of you pull into your driveway- the house was a small 2 bedroom, fenced yard with a large oak in front. You can only think of getting to your bed, somehow able to force yourself through the motions enough to get the door unlocked.

The traces of Genji's scent throughout the house usually reaffirmed the calm you felt nestled in your own home. That sensation was amplified tenfold now and made your legs threaten to buckle. It also made you embarrassingly wet- the crotch of your underwear was soaked and again you're met with the desire to tear your clothing off. You're not _quite_ so far gone to do that in front of a virtual stranger, but you're more agitated when she touched you, trying to guide you. The layout to the house is simple, the master bedroom not hard to find.

Your pace picks up with the bed in sight, near mindless at this point beyond the thought to get into the sheets. Guided more by instinct than anything else you start pulling at the sheets and the one blanket resting above the comforter, rearranging them and the pillows.

Carol (Cheryl? Who remembers?) was speaking softly, and then you were alone. The strong urge to nest only lasts so long- or rather you can only rearrange the sheets and pillows so long before getting frustrated. There wasn't enough bedding, and you were unwilling to leave your meager attempt at a nest to pull blankets from other parts of the house. Settling for what you had to work with, eventually you were as satisfied as you were going to be with your nest.

Mewling in complaint, the knowledge that you were alone had you pulling off your clothes without a care in the world if you ripped a zipper in your haste. They were scratching abrasively at your skin and needed to go.

At some point you snagged the pillow Genji normally slept on, his scent strongest on it. Face buried in it, one of your hands desperately worked between your thighs. The heat was unbearable, your heart pounding in your chest. For one terrified moment you wondered if a heat could kill you.

You were being a noisy thing, whining in pleasure when you managed to hit the right spot and edge yourself closer to a climax- only for that whine to become one of frustration when it continued to elude you.

All that noise came to a dead halt when the alarm chimed, signifying the door opening. Your blood ran cold for a second, terrified that someone walked through the door when your alpha wasn't here to defend you.

The sound of Genji's voice triggered a wave of relief to flood your system (and another copious amount of slick between your legs). He was calling your name, making his way towards the bedroom.

Judging by the way he was naked when he entered the room, he must have started shedding his own clothing as soon as he came through the door. That suited you just fine, eyes eagerly roaming his body as he approached the bed.

“It's okay, _koneko,_ I'm here now.”

With a wordless whine you were happy to pull your hand away as his settled in between your thighs. Two fingers entered you effortlessly, a third soon joining. As keyed up as you'd been, it didn't take long to have you panting again, chasing your release.

“G-Genji! Please, I-” Between his fingers working your gspot and the heel of his palm grinding against your clit it didn't take much before you were squirting on the bed. The moan that escaped you that time was one of relief, albeit short lived. While the release tempered your heat somewhat it didn't take long to kick back up.

“Turn over, on your hands and knees.” The command was issued as his hand withdrew from you, unable to take your eyes off of him even as you complied. The way he licked his fingers should have been illegal with how much it riled you up.

“Alpha please, I want your knot.” Christ it was all you could think about, gaze dropping to the apex of his thighs. He was rock hard, standing at attention when your words seem to send a jolt through the man.

It was, admittedly, the first time you'd ever said something like that. As a beta, Genji's knot was something you tolerated during his ruts- the pressure hadn't felt particularly pleasant once tied and even waiting until it was safe to do so had the removal being an uncomfortable affair. Now though? You were frothing at the mouth for it.

He was on you in a second, effortlessly sheathing his cock inside you. You could almost scream it felt so good. The pace he set was demanding from the start and you loved every second of it. One hand fisted in your hair and pushed your head into the pillow, entrapped in the scent of your alpha as he happily pounded into you.

The mewls and whimpers that left your mouth were all you could do, your brain unable to string a coherent thought together. All you knew was your alpha was taking care of you, taking care of the heat that had wrecked havoc on your body and mind. The sounds from where the pair of you were joined were downright lewd, neither caring how sloppy it was.

Your world was narrowed to the way he was thrusting into you, the grip he had on your hair and the sensation of your nipples dragging against the bedding underneath you with each thrust.

It didn't take long for that tightness to well up in your gut again, whining more for your alpha as you remembered what words were and chased your orgasm. “Please, Genji, pl-” His free hand sharply spanked your ass, drawing a surprised gasp. “Alpha!” you amended.

“I know what you want, _koneko_. I'll give you my knot.” You almost came right then, your body convulsing around him. It felt so good and you were _so_ desperate for it.

His rhythm staggered for a split second and your eyes nearly rolled in the back of your head as your back arched in anticipation. The more his pace faltered the closer he was and the more eager you were for him.

“Such a good omega. I cannot wait to see your belly swell with pups.” The pair of you had discussed children before, deciding to let nature take its course- a beta could conceive, simply more prone to single births and not virtually guaranteed to be fertilized the same way an omega was when they went into heat. Either way, the dirty talk from Genji lit a new fire in you. You pushed back into his thrusts, eager to give your alpha what he wanted.

One final thrust drew a sharp yelp from you as you got what you were so desperate for. His knot slid into you finally, the pressure against your g spot as he attempted a few more futile thrusts drawing a blinding orgasm from you. The pair of you were finally tied and it felt incredible. You felt some semblance of normal for the first time in hours, able to think clearly finally.

You were exhausted though, unable to continue holding yourself up- Genjis arms wrapped around you, arranging the two of you in your nest so you both could lay comfortably.

At some point you dozed, unaware of the fact until you awoke some hours later- it was pitch black in the room, and you were feeling another wave of the heat coming on. At some point during your nap his knot had deflated and his penis slipped out of you, now nudging against your ass.

“Genji,” Your whine was far more plaintive than you'd intended, but still had the desired effect of waking your mate. He nuzzled against the bond mark on your collarbone, illicting soft whimpers from you as you rubbed against him.

“I know, my sweet little omega. I will take care of you,” he reassured you, teasing your mark with his teeth as he readjusted your body.

The next three days (nevermind that the typical heat lasted 24-36 hours) were spent being fucked into the mattress any time you weren't sleeping, in a constant cycle of being consumed by the heat until you were knotted, finally catching a brief reprieve before either another wave hit or you tried to sneak a nap in. The pair of you stayed in the nest unless you absolutely had to (which was basically only when mother nature called you to the bathroom), forgoing food and water entirely.

At the end of it you were bruised, exhausted and dehydrated, but so very satisfied. The next day would be spent recovering and changing out the soiled bedding before planning a doctor's appointment to see whether or not Genji had managed to successfully impregnate you.

 


	2. Mid-Gravida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's Omega hits her mid-Gravida heat

With how extreme and dramatic your heat had been, it was no surprise that you were pregnant as a result. Genji could smell it on you in a matter of days after your heat ended, your body putting off pheromones to announce to the world you were a bred omega.

While your alpha could tell _that_ you were pregnant, the pair of you still needed a doctor's visit to confirm how many pups you carrying and ensure everything was going well.

Much to everyone's surprise, you were confirmed to be carrying three tiny babies. Your body seemed rather insistent on sticking to its' “it's not impossible, but it's certainly improbable” trend- omegas almost always carried twins their first pregnancy, not carrying triplets or veritable litters until after they had a few twin births.

Your darling alpha was over the moon, tending to your every need and whim. Every night when the pair of you were cuddled in your nest Genji would lay behind you, pulling you close to his body with his hand resting over your belly.

Your nest, much like your stomach, continued to grow as the months passed by. Prior to your heat you'd never felt the urge to nest, and therefor didn't have much in the way of extra bedding. That changed dramatically post-heat, finding the wonders that were specialty stores catering to omega nests. You'd practically vibrated in excitement with the variety of materials, happily gathering the ones that called to you. Purring as you hauled your prizes back to your nest, Genji followed close behind (carrying most of your purchases, of course) and watched as you fussed and rearranged the bedding to your liking. Waiting like any good alpha would until you were satisfied and invited him to join, he'd be quick to gather you to his chest and cuddle you close, rumbling that low sound all alphas made when they were happy.

Once happy with your nest, your eyes were locked on the other bedroom in your house. Distantly, you and Genji were aware you'd need to move into a bigger house eventually. Three children in one room would quickly become a tight fit, but for now you were fixated on making the perfect nursery for your babies.

Between your careful and deliberate planning of the nursery, co-ordinating and comparing everything before even beginning to actually order and put the room together, you were just shy of six months along.

You already looked ready to give birth to a single pup, well aware you still had months to go. As a result you were achy, swollen and exhausted constantly. On maternity leave with your work, your days were spent sleeping, eating or knit picking around the house to prepare for the pups safely nestled in your womb.

It was difficult to see yourself the way Genji saw you- hard to look past the swelling in your ankles, the stretch marks on your breasts and hips from your body rapidly trying to accommodate your babies, you constantly looked sleep deprived. To Genji, you were a glowing madonna. If he was home, his hands were on your belly or massaging your aching back.

The further you got, the more active the babies became. The highlight of Genji's night would be to come home and play with them, watching as they pressed and poked little hands and feet against your skin.

You were dozing in your nest, comforted by being wrapped up in your alpha's scent when he came home. Most of your time was spent sleeping now, not having the energy for much else- developing three tiny people was no easy feat, taking up most of your energy in the day.

While the pair of you were preparing for the inevitable mid-gravida heat, it came while you were napping. Your alpha's scent flooding your nose, even unconscious your body reacted. Mewling as you stretched in your nest, you managed to roll your heavy body onto your side.

You were nervous about this heat, like many omegas were. It was an archaic residual from your ancestors, when society was small fractions of fighting tribes. If an alpha other than the sire claimed the omega, the omegas body would reject the pregnancy. In modern society it was almost a nonissue, but the very real threat of losing your pups if another alpha chanced across you stuck in your mind.

Fortunately your fears were for naught, Genji returning home from work to the scent of his pretty little mate in heat.

Despite the way your body ached, there were worse ways to wake up than with your alpha's hands roaming your skin.

Groggy with sleep, your brain was catching up with what your body had gotten up to while you were asleep. “Alpha?”

“I'm right here, _koneko_ ,” he murmured, hands trailing across your skin. Rolling onto your back, you whimpered quietly, reveling in the sensation of his hands on you.

“I need you, Alpha.” Your body was burning up, desperate and needy for Genji's touch. Despite the ache in your hips you spread your legs, making room for your alpha between your thighs.

He reached down to kiss you, starting with your thigh and working his way up your body. Peppering your skin in light kisses, Genji admired your form. Your hips were widening, making room for your swelling belly. Another part of you that was growing was your breasts- your body preparing to feed the babies you were making, and it was not as fun of a prospect as it might have sounded. Your chest ached as much as the rest of you, swelling with milk and no outlet for it.

“You are beautiful like this, mate.” He spoke, pressing a kiss against your belly as his hands roamed your sides before continuing to make his way up.

“I feel like a cow,” you complained softly.

“You're pregnant, _koneko_. Of course your body is changing. That doesn't make you less sublime.”

He was so gentle with you, reverent in how his hands drifted across you. “Such a good omega, giving me three pups. I knew you were perfect for me.”

Another whimper escaped you, wanting more than your alpha's hands on you. The whimper was cut off by a gasp, his kisses trailing to one of your swollen breasts and gently taking the nipple in his mouth.

Keening low in the back of your throat, your body arched off the bed (or rather, tried to). “Genji!” your voice was pleading, initially unsure about him doing so before changing your tune after he suckled twice at your breast. The tension in your chest built up momentarily before suddenly releasing, earning a mewl from you after feeling the pressure for so long. It took another moment for you to realize what exactly that meant, looking down with wide eyes at Genji.

He'd been surprised to taste your milk, not expecting it to come in until you were closer to your labor. After one taste however the alpha decided he most assuredly did not mind, continuing to suckle at you for a few more moments.

“Alpha I need you.” you whined, well aware of how much your poor slit was leaking even as he merely lifted his head to attend to your other breast.

He didn't let go, continuing to latch onto you even as his lower body shifted. One hand reaching between the two of you to guide his thick cock into your body, his mouth didn't leave your breast.

Your breath caught at the feel of your alpha in you. Your second heat ever, the sensation was _intense_ as he rocked his hips as far into you as he could, withdrawing only to plunge back into you. The relief of the tension in your breasts finally being taken care of in addition to his thick cock sliding in and out of you and... well, you were about ready to melt into the mattress.

“Genji! Genji, please! Alpha!” That got you a particularly strong thrust, drawing a squeak out of you.

One of his hands was cupping the breast he was latched to, the other sliding to where your bodies were joined. All you could do was struggle to breathe as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm you, hips weakly bucking. Every thrust brought you closer to your climax until it hit you like a freight train, fluids gushing over your alphas cock as you came.

Eyes rolling in the back of your head as he fucked you through your orgasm, you could feel your alpha's knot pressing against you. Much like with your last heat, the thought of his knot had you drooling.

“Such a good girl. My pretty omega, you want me to knot you?” He pulled his mouth from your breast as he spoke, looking down to watch as your soft body bounced in time with his thrusts.

You couldn't get your brain to work right, settling for nodding enthusiastically as you moaned again. He knew to leave your clit alone after an orgasm, each thrust still sending small shock waves of pleasure through your body. Instead his hand loosely gripped one of your thighs, massaging the skin there.

Adjusting his grip on your leg, your free leg wrapped around his waist until he could get the leverage he needed. One sharp thrust coaxed his knot into you, drawing a guttural growl from him and second orgasm from you. Crying out, you laid boneless in his grip, the sensation of his knot stretching you as his cum filled you causes your heat to finally taper off.

The weight of the babies was starting to get you, worn out from the activity and the pressure on your body. “Help me move?” You asked quietly, groaning somewhat when Genji helped coax you onto your side.

The pair of you calmed down in the quiet, holding each other as the setting sun changed the lighting in the room while waiting for his knot to go down enough to separate. In the interim the pair of you cood over the babies, whispering to each other your plans for the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
